A Gift from Artemis
by redishot2
Summary: When Jack finds Elsa after she's fled Arrendell, will he prove to help her control her powers or become an enemy?


Elsa watched the room full of people dance joyously to the music. A waltz, she knew, was the current song. _One, two, three. One, two, three. _How she wished she could dance with them. She knew all the steps, of course. Her lessons had made sure of that but she could not dance with anyone tonight.

Tonight was the celebration of her coronation. Many lords and ladies, even some neighboring kings and queens, were in attendance tonight. A slip of her powers here could not be allowed. Word would travel fast because of all these dignitaries. With fear as her enemy, she was sure at least one person in attendance tonight would take offense to her curse. She couldn't risk her country's safety on a simple whim to dance. So instead, Elsa stood stoically at the front of the room, occasionally welcoming the congratulations of a guest.

Oh, but she yearned to dance and feel the contact of another person. It'd been so long since she dared touch another. She spotted her sister in the crowd of dancers. Anna was being her rambunctious self, making her way through the crowd. Elsa smiled to herself. _Oh how I wish I could be as carefree as Anna. _

"Elsa!" Shouted Anna before quickly remembering where she was. "Oh, I mean, Queen Elsa." This time a quick bow accompanied her greeting.

"Hello, Anna." Elsa said back. "Who's this?" She asked, noticing the young man by Anna's side.

"Actually, that's why we're here." Said Anna, looking at the man adoringly.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Said Hans, introducing himself with a short bow. His attention returned to Anna, returning her adoring look.

In an excited fit, Anna and Hans said, "We'd like your blessing of our marriage!" Every other word coming out from the other's mouth.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked incredulously. The two proceeded to talk in a rush about wedding plans, life together, Hans's brothers moving in and their love for each other. "Woah, woah! Hold on a second. No one's brothers are coming. No one is getting married."

The crestfallen look on Anna's face was enough to make Elsa regret her words, just a little. She held strong to her decision though, answering Anna's 'why?' with, "Because you cannot marry a man you just met!"

Anna was shocked. She stood there with her mouth gaping. Elsa turned and announced, "The party is over. Close the gates." She got only a few feet before Anna grabbed her hand from behind. Elsa jumped at the contact, freeing her hand but losing her glove in the process. Scared she might unleash her powers without the glove's protection, she demanded it back.

"No! You don't understand!" Anna pleaded. Elsa had to get out of there fast. She could feel her power growing closer to the surface the more scared she became. She turned to leave again, hurrying faster to the door this time. "Why do you always shut people out?!" Anna yelled.

Elsa turned quickly around at the jab, meaning to refute it. As she turned, her hand went up and ice formed in a menacing half circle around her.

The crowd gasped. Elsa didn't know what to do. It was impossible to hide her curse now. This wasn't something she could cover up. She didn't know what to do. She remained, frozen to the spot. All her worst fears came to life as one guest started shouting, "Monster! Monster!" Looking at the faces in the crowd, she could tell many believed the man's claim. All her years in solitude, ignoring the outside world -ignoring her own sister- all for naught.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, taking a hesitant step forward. That was enough to shake her from her revie. She turned and ran out the door, not stopping for anything this time. She made her way through the castle to the front entrance.

Flinging open the doors to the outside, Elsa ran out before stopping. The courtyard was filled with her subjects. The cheer they gave upon her arrival startled her. She forgot that because of her coronation, the normally empty front yard was open to everyone. Elsa stepped back. She could always use a different exit.

"Elsa!" Came her sister's cry. Elsa knew Anna was getting close. She didn't have time for a different exit. She darted into the crowd. The townspeople gathered around her, eager to meet their elusive, new queen. Elsa could feel her power begging to be released, to fire at these people so she could run away. It only made her more afraid. She took a step back, only to discover she was up against one of the large fountains contained in the courtyard. Her ungloved hand touched the fountain and it immediately froze.

The townspeople backed away in surprise and fear. Elsa saw this as her chance to escape. The crowd parted for her this time. No longer did they want to get near her, a monster.

Tears threatened to spill as she rounded the bend, nearing the water's edge. She needed a boat to get far away from here.

"Elsa!"

_Anna, please stop following me. I don't want to hurt you. Not again._ Anna came into view. Elsa started backing up in the sand. She felt the moment her steps touched the water because her power sprang up, freezing it instantly. Trusting her powers, she turned and ran across the water, her footfalls freezing the water before it had a chance to wet her foot.

_The mountains _her mind whispered and she knew that was the perfect spot for her. The large mountain range that surrounded her castle were high enough to stay snowcapped year round. She changed course, running easily on the snow and ice path she made.

* * *

Jack sat alone atop his favorite mountain. Not many places were cold enough for snow to exist year round and the lack of people meant no one would be upset if he used his powers to the full extent. He often came here to be alone and let off steam.

His most recent plague came from a mother this time. As her daughter went outside, the mother warned, "Don't let Jack Frost nip at your nose!" When he heard his name, after so many years without it, he began to hope. If even one child thought him to be real, he'd be happy. But no, when the daughter questioned who Jack Frost was, the mother said he was a no body. That it was just a saying.

He was not just a saying! He was real. Why did no one believe in him? He let out a blizzard strong enough to knock over a person in frustration with a roar to accompany it that was just as powerful.

He felt something then. A small section of the blizzard he'd just started was swirling around an area, not the way he told it to. Odd. Snow never disobeyed. He flew down from his high point to investigate the abnormity. What he saw truly astounded him.

A beautiful woman, probably his age, was busy weaving the snow around herself. She seemed to relish in the simple release of her power. _She looks like a new spirit from Artemis. What's with her having the same power as me? Does he mean to replace me? Maybe he's taken pity on my loneliness and made me a companion. _"I do not need your pity!" He yelled to the sky, knowing Artemis would hear and then ignore him, like always.

Jack flew in close behind her. He held out his staff so the crook was by her waist. He pulled her to him roughly. She turned around, startled and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, a glower on his face.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my first story so be sure to leave a review telling me what you think! Suggestions to plot are also welcome!


End file.
